The Stark's fall
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: "Wait... if you kill you won't be able use me to bring down the Avengers," Robin Stark said. He smirked at her, making her cringe away while she stood in the glass cell. "It was my plan to kill you all this time," he said, green eyes looking at her, hand hovering over the button, his fingers twitching. She saw a red and gold blur but...she was falling with no-one to catch her.


Robin Stark walked along the helicarrier corridor, her black boots hitting the floor and echoing off the walls. She was in black cat suit SHIELD uniform, that fitted in all the right places. She had her gun strapped to her leg. One knife in her boot and another one also strapped to her leg. She nodded to Agent Hill as she walked pasted her. The women looked very busy but was able to look up and nod at Robin.

"Nice hair," she heard a voice come for behind her as she turned the corner.

"Fuck off Barton. Just because I was a little busy this morning to put it up in a nice bun like you doesn't mean I may not rocking the ponytail look," Robin replied to the Agent.

Barton caught up with her and matched her steps. He smirked at her, looking at her ponytail. Her dark brown curly hair was running down to the middle of her back. The same colour hair as her dad. She turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I know I'm beautiful but it's cost five dollars to stare in public… but it's free in private," Robin teased the agent. Barton's smirk grew bigger.

"Come on we agreed to not do this at work," Barton groan. "You don't know what you do to me when I can't have you." Clint said. Robin smiled at him and then blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch. She stopped outside the door to where the prisoner was. She sighed and looked at Clint.

"I have to go now… gotta talk to the crazy guy," Robin said. Clint turned to face her, staring into her dark brown eyes. Clint looked at her in concern.

"Be careful," he said and then pecked her on the lips. She pushed him away playfully.

"Don't think I can handle him, Hawk. I nearly bet you at fighting yesterday, so shut up," Robin said, as Clint turned to walk away and smirk still on his face. She kicked him in the bum as he walked down the corridor. He walked around the corner and was gone.

She turned and typed in her personal code to get into the room. The open beeped and swung open. She walked into the room. The glass prison in the middle. She walked along, hand on the railing as she did. She then stood at the control panel and looked at the man stood in the middle.

He stood in the middle of the glass cell, hands behind his back, not facing her. His long green and black leather armour ran down to his ankles. He slowly turned and looked at her, a smile placed no his lips but not meeting his eyes.

"Agent Stark…it's nice to see you again," Loki said. She rolled her eyes. This was the fourth time coming to see Loki this week. She was being forced by Fury and by her dad, Iron Man to be the one to find out what Loki's intention was for coming to Earth again. So far all she had gotten out of the god was him flirting with her and that she thought he was too big headed.

"Yeah, it's… nice to see you too," Robin said walking forward and sitting on the chair. "You know, I have come here four times now in three days and still haven't gotten anything out from you. You know I have a life, and my world is not all about you," Robin said. Loki smirked, glancing at the floor as he walked forward slowly.

"Oh I know. The world revolves around you doesn't it Stark," Loki said coming to a stop a couple steps in front of the glass. Robin crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Well… technically the world revolves around its axis," Robin said. Loki looked at her as if to say 'I don't like your sarcasm', which she smiled at. "Look all I want to know if why you came to earth and started blowing stuff… up in England… In plain sight…and shouting that you were the ruler of the world and people should kneel down to you," Robin said, which Loki chuckled at.

"It was just a mere way to get you… SHEILD to notice me," Loki said.

Yes finally, Robin thought. I am finally getting somewhere with him. She kept her face straight though, not wanting Loki to notice that this is what she wanted from him.

"Why did you just come and knock no our front door? You can fly right… oh wait that's your 'not' brother," Robin said, putting air quotes around the word not. Loki started to pace across the glass cell.

"I am not fond of you Agent Stark," Loki stated, not answering the question. Robin bite her lip and then tilted her head to the side.

"Not many people are fond of me," Robin said shaking her head a little, Loki chuckled again. "Anyway… why didn't you just knock on our door?" Robin asked him again. Loki took a moment to think of a reply.

"I wanted to know if you actual worked at SHEILD or not," Loki said. Robin frowned a little.

"So you wanted to see if I worked at SHIELD… Then why didn't you just-oh," Robin said, figuring out what Loki was saying. "You wanted to see if I would be one of the Agents to come with the Avengers and stop you, meaning I work at SHIELD. So you did that because you could get away more easily if I didn't work here then actually coming to the SHIELD helicarrier because you would probably not see me with nearly the entire group of Agent's that work at SHIELD coming to kill you." Robin said, rambling a bit. Loki didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, leaving them sitting, in Robins case and standing in Loki's case, in silence. When Loki finally spoke Robin was too busy looking at the ceiling, equations rambling on in her head for the latest science project she was doing with her dad at the Stark tower. She looked at him, as if to say continue.

"It wasn't the only reason I did it," Loki said quietly. Agent Stark narrowed her eyes at him. "I want to bring the Avengers down and the only way I could do that was getting in here, like I did last year but this time, I have something prefect that will work to bring the Avengers down."

"Something prefect?" Robin asked. "What do you mean something prefect." Loki looked at her and then she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to start with Stark, your father, first and then move onto Barton and then the rest will be brought down one by one," Loki said. Robin's eyes flickered to the camera in the corner of her eye, she really hoped they were getting this.

"This is stupid, she has been an agent for what… a couple of months and you have her dealing with the most dangerous person we have ever faced," Tony said. Fury and Agent Hill both looked a him.

"Stark, it was your idea to have her do it," Agent Hill said. They were all stood around the big table in the command room. Tony was stood up, looking at the screen on the table that was showing a live freed of the prisoner's room. Tony huffed.

"Yeah but now I regret it. She shouldn't be doing it. He's too dangerous," Tony mumbled, sitting back down next to Bruce. Clint laughed out loud as he walked into the room.

"She'll be fine, she took down Natasha within five minutes… which crazy and dangerous. Natasha still wants to kill her for that," Clint said, getting a glare from Natasha who was sat at the table.

"Last time I check she has amazing strength, she could probable take down Steve," Natasha said bluntly. Steve looked up from the screen, looking around after hearing his name. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back Rogers," Tony mumbled. Clint smiled at Natasha and then sat on the railing.

"Anyway Stark, why you so concerned I thought you didn't have strong parentally feeling." Clint said with a chuckle, earning a glare from Tony.

"I still haven't forgiven you for making out with her in front of me three nights ago while we were all watching a movie," Tony said, pointing at him.

"It's rude to point," Bruce mumbled next to him. Tony huffed and relaxed back into the chair, glancing at his science bro then quickly looking back at the screen on the table.

"How are you going to bring them down then? Last time I check you did… well tried to do it last year… and how did that work out for you?" Robin asked Loki. Loki smirked at him, the evil grin making her cringe mentally. "How are you going to bring them down?"

"By using you." Loki said simply after a couple of seconds. Robin looked up from the floor and into Loki's green eyes. She pulled out her gun from the side of the leg and turned shooting the men stood at the control panel about to open the glass cell. The man fell down to the floor, blood pouring out of his neck. Loki rolled his eyes. There was a golden glow and Loki's glow stick of destiny was in his hands. Robin turned back around to see Loki fire a blue blast at the glass cell. Robin flew backwards because of how strong the blast was, the wind rushing past her ears. She slammed into the wall and fell to floor on her bum. Loki stepped out of the glass cell the blue light slowly fading away. Robin slowly stood back up and Loki pounced forward.

He went to grab she neck but she ducked now, going to hit his legs with her leg but he jumped. Her leg swung along the floor. Robin rolled forward and jumped up, spinning back around to face the god. She pulled out her knife, holding it like a dragger. She swung her arm heading for his face, but Loki grabbed her arm. With her other hand she grabbed Loki's hand trying to pull it off.

She heard a snap as Loki tighten his grip on her. She winced but didn't let the pain show. She pulled her arm out from Loki's grip, throwing the knife up in the air, she grabbed it with her right hand, spinning it with her fingers. She grabbed it again and went for him. Loki ducked and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her over his shoulder, the knife falling out of her hand onto the floor. She kicked Loki in the stomach. He grunted, but ignore her as he threw her into the glass cell. He fired a blue blast back at the glass cell and the door shut. Robin jumped up and with her good arm starting ponding on the glass.

"LET ME OUT NOW!" Robin shouted. Loki smirked and walked over to the control panel.

"Like I am going to do that," Loki said, flicking the glass case up and putting his hand over the button.

"Wait… you can't use me if you're going to kill me," Robin said, knowing it wasn't going to work because this was Loki's plan to bring down her father… killing her. Loki smirked and then shook his head.

"This was my plan," Loki said, looking into her dark brown eyes as he looked at her with his green eyes. He then pressed the button.

Robin heard a click and then she started to fall. The last thing she saw was a gold and red thing tackle into Loki.

She was falling and not gracefully. This most have been how Thor felt she thought as she rolled over to the other side of the glass cell. She tried to concentrate on her strength. She rolled again, her arms coming out in front of her. She grunted as she hit the glass. As the cell rolled again and she felt herself fall forward again to hit the glass, she then pushed with her feet and her right hand on the glass. She went forwards and hit the glass and flew out of it. She grunt and rolled in the air trying to get level on her stomach. She lifted her hands and legs up to slow her fall down. She saw the ground coming closer to her.

"Shit…"

Tony ran along the corridor, banging into Agents that walked pass. He was yelling at them to move the fuck out of the way, so if they fall over from how hard he hit them it was their fucking fault. He heard the suit, crashing through the small corridor coming up from behind him. He kept running as the suit attached itself to Tony. His footsteps turned into loud metal footsteps. He jumped and the suit powered up, the thrusters firing him forward as he flew through the corridor. He was able to see were Loki was by the thermals telling him that Loki was stood to the right a little, by how cold that area was. He smashed through the wall and ran into Loki, tackling him down to the floor.

Tony rolled and climbed on top of Loki. He landed a metal fist into Loki's face, then another and another. Loki spat out blood as Tony swung his metal arm back again for the firth time. He smashed it hard against Loki's jaw. He heard a crack and then Tony grabbed Loki, lifting his head and chest up then smashing it down to the floor, knocking the god unconscious.

Tony then jumped up and ran towards the whole in the middle of the floor. He jumped into the whole, falling down and out of the helicarrier. He powered his thrusters and went flying head fist down to the glass cell.

Tony saw Robin smash through the glass cell and then try to level out to stop herself from falling so fast. Tony powered his thrusters harder.

Robin took a deep breath as the wind rushed passed her. She didn't have a suit and she didn't have any arrows that she could have shot back at the helicarrier and swing to safety. She could fly like Thor or Iron Man. She didn't have spider powers like Spiderman. All she had was her brain and strength that she had gain over the years.

The wind rushed pasted her ears making I hard to hear anything else. The funny thing was she wasn't screaming, she wasn't scared, not too much anyway. She closed her eyes as the ground came closer to her.

She was going to die and she didn't mind. How bad was that?

I love you dad… And you too Clint don't worry I wouldn't miss you out, Robin thought.

Suddenly something hard slammed into her. But it wasn't the ground. The ground wasn't above her. She felt arms wrap around her. They were red and gold. She smiled as she felt herself slow down and then suddenly shoot back up to the helicarrier. She felt the grip around hold on tight to her. She didn't mind that it was hurting her broken arm, she was safe.

Tony flew them back to the helicarrier, going in through the whole they had both fallen out of. They landed back in the room. Tony put her down, but a second later she was span around and hugged tight by her father that was out of the suit now. Robin let the tears fall as she hugged her dad.

"I thought you didn't have strong parentally feelings dad," Robin mumbled into his neck. Tony chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Shut up you," Tony said, pulling away just enough to plant a kiss on her cheek and then pull her back into a tight hug.

"Erm… dad… You're hurting my broken arm," Robin said. Her arm trapped in between their bodies. Tony pulled away from her, as they heard people climbing through the hole in the wall.

Clint was climbing through first and when he saw her he broke out into a massive smile. He ran towards, having time to kick Loki in the face as the god groaned and tried to get back up. He pulled her into a hug, which this time Robin made sure her arm was not in the way, Clint pulled away and kissed her on the lips. Both of his hands were on her face, holding her in place.

"Eww…" Tony mumbled and then pulled Clint away from her. Loki groaned and opened his eyes. Tony walked forward and grabbed the god by the back of his leather coat. He pulled the god up to stand as Bruce and Steve climbed through the hole. Natasha, Hill and Fury came in after them. Tony pushed the god forward and the group came to a stop in front of him. Bruce smiled and stepped forward.

"Come with me," Bruce said. Loki cringed away from him physical. He turned and tried to get away, but Steve grabbed hold of Loki, clipping handcuffs onto the mischievous god. Steve and Bruce then pulled Loki out of the room and walked him down a corridor, going to put him in the command room with them until they landed down at the hub. Natasha, Hill and Fury followed just in case Loki tried to escape.

Clint had his arm around Robin, protectively. Robin sighed, holding her arm.

"Is it always like this with Loki?" Robin asked. Tony turned to look at her and nodded.

"Pretty much yeah," Tony mumbled. "Come on let's go get that arm sorted out," Tony said and they walked out of the room.

**THE END **

**So this is just a One Shot, but I will probably have some more one shots with Robin Stark in them. I hoped you liked it. Reviews would be nice but it's only a one shot so... favorites would be nice though.**


End file.
